Apparatuses for reading out X-ray information stored in a storage phosphor layer are used in particular in the field of computer radiography (CR) for medical purposes. An image of an object, for example a patient or a body part of the patient, is produced here by means of X-ray radiation, and this is stored in a storage phosphor layer as a latent image. This type of X-ray image therefore contains X-ray information about the object. In order to read out the X-ray information stored in the storage phosphor layer, the storage phosphor layer is stimulated by means of an irradiation device. As a result of this stimulation the storage phosphor layer emits light which has an intensity corresponding to the X-ray information stored in the storage phosphor layer. The light emitted from the storage phosphor layer is collected by a detection device and is converted into electric signals which contain an image of the X-ray information. The electric signals are further processed, and the X-ray information stored in the storage phosphor layer is then made visible. The X-ray information can be shown directly on a monitor, for example, or by means of a printer used specially for X-ray images on a photographic X-ray film.
A read-out apparatus for reading out X-ray information is known which is in the form of an independent module which can be inserted or integrated into different X-ray systems, such as e.g. an X-ray stand or X-ray table, for taking X-ray images. In order to read out the X-ray information, the read-out apparatus can remain in the X-ray system. Dependently upon the different embodiments of the X-ray systems used, the read-out apparatus can be inserted into the X-ray systems in different orientations or orientations. For this, the read-out apparatus is pivotable. For example, the read-out apparatus can be pivotable in an angle range of between 0° and 90° in relation to the horizontal. In this way, it can be used very flexibly in a plurality of different X-ray systems. But also when reading out the X-ray information outside of an X-ray system, because of the possibility of pivoting, one is not restricted to a single read-out position; one can in fact select this as appropriate depending upon the given circumstances. However, it has been established that the quality of the X-ray images read out differs dependently upon the pivoting and in particular distortion can occur in the X-ray image read out.